


The Holes In My Apologies, You Know

by aqwt101



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Brotherhood, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Aramis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Написано на заявку "Четыре раза, когда Арамису пришлось нести Атоса, и один раз, когда роли поменялись".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Holes In My Apologies, You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416116) by [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/pseuds/turps). 



– А ты тяжелый, друг мой. – Арамис сделал шаг назад, разглядывая Атоса, который привалился к стволу дерева, свесив подбородок на грудь и с закрытыми глазами. Они были закрыты слишком долго, и Арамису отчаянно хотелось, чтобы Атос очнулся. 

– Если ты вдруг решишь прийти в себя, я бы очень оценил. 

Атос не ответил, Арамиc и не надеялся, но все равно продолжал говорить. Должен был, потому что если он будет говорить, ему не придется слушать неровное дыхание Атоса и звуки леса вокруг них. 

Арамис ненавидел лес, особенно этот, с его миллионом деревьев, и отсутствием тропинок, и созданиями, которые шуршат и шныряют где-то за кустами. 

– И все же, зная, что в любой момент меня может съесть медведь, ты продолжаешь спать. – Арамис нахмурился и стер пот со лба, в очередной раз пожалев о потере шляпы. Поздним вечером жара не была сильной, но он все равно взмок от пота и был уверен, что с каждым вдохом проглатывает как минимум двух мошек, роящихся вокруг головы. 

– И нет, что бы ни говорил Портос, мошки могут мне навредить, скорее всего, они грызут мои внутренности прямо сейчас. 

Или это, или его желудок гложет что-то другое, и как бы эта мысль не была отвратительна, лучше мошки, чем зацикливаться на том, что он не может исправить. 

– Нам пора идти, ты достаточно отдохнул. – Последний взгляд вокруг, и Арамис присел, упершись коленом в мох, и прижал ладонь ко лбу Атосу, проверяя лихорадку. – Ты все еще слишком горячий, но этого следовало ожидать. Я бы обтер тебя водой, будь она у нас. 

Но, разумеется, воды у них не было. И не будет, пока Арамис не доставит их обоих в безопасное место. 

– То есть, мне придется снова тебя нести. Не сомневаюсь, будь ты в сознании, ты бы возражал, но поскольку нет… 

Встав, Арамис сделал глубокий вдох, собирая последние капли выносливости. Не то, чтобы их оставалось много. Перед засадой уже был долгий день, а схватка вышла неожиданной, длительной и закончилась тем, что их бросили умирать. 

– Ты лежи. Я сам справлюсь. 

Арамис очень на это надеялся. С течением времени нести Атоса становилось все труднее, но Арамис никоим образом не собирался останавливаться. Даже если Атос – мертвый груз, который сейчас почти невозможно поднять. 

– Прости, это не слишком достойно. – Арамис взвалил Атоса на плечо и попытался встать, напрягая мускулы ног и спины и медленно выпрямляясь, ухватившись за Атоса, чтобы тот не соскользнул и не навредил себе еще больше. 

Наконец выпрямившись, Арамис зажмурил глаза, сглатывая стон. 

– Нам пора идти, – наконец смог проговорить он, плотно обхватив Атоса за ноги и руку, не давая сползти с плеча. – Хотя, должен признать, я не уверен, что мы идем в правильном направлении. 

Арамис на это надеялся. Сперва он был уверен, что они направляются к деревне, мимо которой проезжали днем, но чем длиннее становились тени, и чем больше размножались деревья, Арамис начинал думать, что они ходят кругами. 

– Нет, деревня должна быть там, – сказал он, ободряя себя, продолжая двигаться вперед, пытаясь игнорировать, как ноет все тело и кружится голова, окружающие деревья переливаются и качаются с каждым шагом. – И напавшие на нас бандиты тоже там. 

Если так, Арамис намеревался вернуть их оружие и отомстить, долго и кроваво. После того, как доставит Атоса в безопасное место и убедится, что ему удобно. 

– Немного воды и отдыха, и ты будешь в порядке. – По крайней мере, Арамис на это надеялся, потому что, сколько бы он не практиковал военную медицину, зашивать раны - не то, что сейчас, когда на Атосе только синяки да царапины, но он все равно не просыпается. Арамис видел такое раньше, хороших солдат, запертых в маленьких комнатах, с потерянным разумом и угасающими телами. Но с Атосом этого не случится: Арамис не позволит. Нужно только доставить его в безопасное место, а потом домой. 

– Нужно только туда добраться. 

Чувствуя, как Атос начинает сползать, Арамис подтолкнул его назад и усмехнулся, когда от движения рука Атоса соскользнула и проехалась ему по бедру. 

– Распускаем руки, да? 

Улыбнуться было приятно, но это длилось лишь мгновение. Следом Арамис наступил на сломанную ветку, которая провернулась под ногой, заставив его приземлиться на локти и колени. Атос мертвым грузом придавил шею и плечи. 

– Видишь, не стоило меня отвлекать. – Чувствуя, как саднит ладони и колени, минуту Арамис переводил дух, упершись лбом в землю, нуждаясь в хоть какой-то стабильности, прежде чем встанет перед задачей снова подняться на ноги. 

– Не думаю, что ты очнулся в прошлые несколько минут? – Арамис повернул голову, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Атоса, но это безуспешно. Он видел только волосы Атоса и деревья, сотни и сотни деревьев. – Ненавижу деревья. Когда я верну шпагу, я их изрублю на дрова. 

И он изрубит: вместе с напавшими на них и кем или чем угодно, кто встанет у него на пути. 

– Если ты намерен проспать весь день, мне придется нести тебя снова. 

Арамис с усталой покорностью начал вновь подниматься на ноги. Мир вращается вокруг, когда он, обретя равновесие, вцепляется в руку и ноги Атоса, словно это единственная надежная вещь, за какую еще можно держаться. 

– Готов, друг мой? – Арамис сделал первый неуверенный шаг вперед, затем еще один, едва двигаясь вообще, но это неважно. Он доставит Атоса в безопасное место, сколько бы времени на это ни потребовалось.


	2. Chapter 2

– Это немыслимая идея, – сказал Арамис, склонив голову и подавляя улыбку при взгляде на грубо сработанный гроб. – И мне она нравится. 

– Не улыбайся. 

Дерево приглушило слова Атоса, но в них все равно отчетливо слышалась команда. Арамис сузил глаза и тихо ответил: 

– Ты меня ранишь. Я не буду столь груб, чтобы улыбаться на похоронах, даже фальшивых. 

– Но тебе хотелось, – заметил Атос, и Арамиc сделал шаг вперед, держа в руках шляпу и по-прежнему склонив голову. Волосы падали на глаза, скрывая лицо. 

– Может быть, но я не стал. – Не переставая наблюдать за соседним храмом и нищими, начавшими скапливаться на ступенях в ожидании ежедневной раздачи еды, Арамис знал, что у них осталось лишь несколько минут. – Уже почти рассвет. Они скоро придут, ты должен лежать тихо как мертвый. 

– Я так и намерен, – пообещал Атос, и все же Арамис снова пожалел, что ему не удалось убедить остальных позволить ему сыграть роль трупа. 

– Из меня вышел бы хороший труп, – сказал он, чувствуя необходимость повторить это снова, несмотря на то, что в этот момент плана они уже никак не могут поменяться ролями. – Я могу оставаться неподвижным часами, и имею богатый опыт задерживания дыхания. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – сказал Атос, и Арамис с легкостью вообразил взгляд на его лице, этот часто видимый проблеск юмора, скрытый под притворным неодобрением. – Но это сейчас не важно, тебе нужно поупражняться изображать скорбь. 

– Вот как раз в этом мне нет нужды упражняться, – тихо сказал Арамис, касаясь крышки гроба. Солнце поднималось над горизонтом, и двери храма резко распахнулись. Изнутри вышли четверо, все в простой одежде, с сосредоточенными лицами и сжатыми в замок ладонями, высокомерные и удивительно чистые на фоне грязи окружающих их. Игнорируя нищих, небольшая процессия, возглавляемая верховным жрецом, спустилась по блестящим мраморным ступеням на грязную тропинку. 

Даже в отсутствие настоящей смерти скорбь изобразить несложно: у Арамиса ноет в груди и жжет глаза при виде медленного приближения процессии. 

– Пора. – Священник был одет во все белое, рубашка туго зашнурована, украшенный драгоценностями крест на шее блестел на свету. – Ты можешь помочь донести усопшего до ступеней храма, но дальше тебе дороги нет. Внутри священное место, только для благословенных или готовящихся принять благословение. Нечистые не должны переступать порог священного пространства. 

– Я понимаю, – сказал Арамис, и он понимал, это часть плана, который он и его друзья долго обсуждали, единственный способ, каким кто-то из них может проникнуть в храм и обыскать его – но это не помогает. Теперь, когда они здесь, Арамису хотелось крикнуть нет! Атос не останется там один! Но он не мог. 

Вместо этого он склонил голову и приступил к своей роле в этом плане: помог поднять гроб со своим другом. Грубая веревка врезалась в ладонь, когда он пробормотал молитву и начал двигаться.


	3. Chapter 3

– Не помню, чтобы просил компании. 

Вздернув подбородок и скрестив руки на груди, Атос стоял в проеме своей комнаты, заслоняя вход. Вечер только начался, но Арамис видел, что он уже с трудом стоит на ногах. 

– Мы друзья, – с жизнерадостной улыбкой заявил Арамис и хлопнул Атоса по плечу, ощутив под рукой промокшую от пота рубашку. – Друзьям не нужны приглашения. Твой дом – мой дом. Твоя комната – моя комната. Твой… 

– Будь ты другом, ты бы развернулся и оставил меня одного. 

В устах Атоса слово «друг» вышло искореженным, неудовольствие ясно слышалось в его голосе, когда он сделал шаг назад, готовясь захлопнуть дверь. 

Арамис мгновенно шагнул вперед, оказавшись почти вплотную с Атосом, и сказал мягко: 

– Я друг. Поэтому не уйду. 

Атос пожал плечами. 

– Поступай как хочешь, но спать будешь на пороге. Я не желаю твоей компании сегодня. 

На мгновение Арамису захотелось развернуться и уйти. Он не обязан стоять и спорить с Атосом, когда перед ним вся ночь и несколько постелей, где он может найти тепло и утешение. Но искушение длилось не больше мгновения, потому что Арамис точно знал, что именно здесь он должен быть. 

– Тогда я посплю снаружи, это не впервые. – Арамис демонстративно осмотрелся по сторонам и шаркнул носком сапога по куску засохшей грязи у двери. – Я спал и в худших местах, мы оба спали. Помнишь тот сеновал с мышами? И как одна попыталась свить гнездо у меня на голове? 

– Не помню, – отрубил Атос, слегка пошатнувшись. – Тебе нужно идти. 

– Мне нужно остаться, – поправил Арамис и воспользовался минутной потерей баланса Атосом, чтобы проскользнуть мимо него в комнату. Как всегда, в ней немного мебели и реального уюта, но обычно Атос пытался держать свои вещи в порядке. Сегодня одежда, еда и пустые бутылки были разбросаны по полу, кровать не заправлена, одеяла свалены на полу кучей. – Вижу, ты неплохо повеселился. 

– Я не просил тебя приходить. – Нахмурившись, Атос сделал шаг в комнату, захлопнул дверь и неестественно прямой и слишком размеренной походкой направился к подоконнику, на котором стояла бутылка вина. – Если это слишком много для твоих деликатных чувств… 

– Мои чувства вполне закаленные, заверяю тебя. – Так и есть, Арамис бывал во многих местах в худших состояниях, чем это. Видел людей в худших состояниях, если на то пошло, просто это Атос, и видеть его таким всегда больно. – Но я не думаю, что хлеб стоит хранить на полу. 

– Не смей, – проскрежетал Атос приказ, когда Арамис сделал движение подобрать большой кусок хлеба, пропитанный вином и пылью. – Ты не имеешь права врываться сюда и делать это. Это моя комната. Мое пространство. 

– Мои извинения, – Арамис поднял руки, переводя внимания с комнаты на самого Атоса. – Если ты желаешь так жить, то, разумеется, это твой выбор. 

– Мой, – согласился Атос и затем, с долгим вдохом, явственно обмякнув, спросил: – Что ты здесь делаешь, Арамис? 

Это хороший вопрос. Обычно, когда Атос в подобном состоянии, они все знают не трогать его. Это просто то, что он делает, то, кто он есть, тот, кто справляется со своими проблемами в одиночку с помощью бутылки. Но в этот раз что-то кажется другим, и Арамис знал, что должен быть здесь. 

– Пришел увидеть тебя. 

Это правдивый ответ, который Атос, похоже, принял, хоть и неохотно. 

– Ты видел меня и раньше. 

– Видел, – присел на кровать Арамис. – То есть, я видел призрак тебя. Тебя не было днями, здесь телом, но не душой или голосом. 

– Я выполнял свои обязанности, – огрызнулся Атос с все еще кипящим под поверхностью гневом. – И меня не интересуют обсуждения фермерства или достоинств вдовы Дюран. 

– У нее отличные достоинства, – с усмешкой согласился Арамис. – Но мы здесь не для того, чтобы обсуждать прелестную вдову Дюран. 

– Ну так зачем ты здесь? – Атос ухватил бутылку, сделал долгий глоток. – Ты ворвался сюда, не отвечаешь на мои вопросы, и ради чего? Потому что ты не видел меня, когда я был здесь все время. 

– Не всего тебя, – возразил Арамис и провел рукой по взъерошенным волосам, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. В итоге получилось только: – Ты не можешь продолжать так делать. 

Атос холодно сверкнул глазами: 

– Делать что? Желать уединения? Полагаю, ты выяснишь, что у меня есть полное право этого желать. 

Злясь на собственную неспособность найти правильные слова, Арамис встал и подошел к Атосу, протягивая руку. 

– Это. Вино. Запираться в комнате, когда плохое настроение. Ты проводил в тавернах каждый вечер всю неделю и, подозреваю, примерно столько же толком не спал. 

– Я, по крайней мере, не грею чужие кровати, чтобы скрыться от своих чувств, – Атос шагнул назад, избегая прикосновения. – Не тебе читать мне лекции, как выдержать день. У нас всех есть свои пороки, и они не нуждаются в обсуждениях. 

– Ты прав, – с легкостью признал Арамис. У него есть пороки, много. Но еще у него есть глубокая преданность друзьям и нужда сохранить их всех в безопасности, даже от себя самих. – Однажды я могу обнаружить себя под дулом пистолета разъяренного супруга… 

– Это уже случалось, – прервал Атос. – Неоднократно. 

– Да, я знаю, – пожал плечами Арамис; он предпочитал не задумываться о множестве раз, когда ему приходилось сбегать из любовного гнездышка. – Я хочу сказать. Я могу встретить жуткий конец, но я его не ищу. В отличие от тебя и твоей ситуации. 

– Многие могут сказать, что ты как раз его и ищешь. – Атос, готовый сделать еще глоток, вдруг остановил движение, уронил руку. – И у меня нет ситуации. 

В ответ Арамис, склонив голову, обвел взглядом руины комнаты. 

– Я ищу приключений и острых ощущений. Но я не стремлюсь к смерти, от пистолета или любой другой. 

– Я тоже. – Атос показательно поставил бутылку обратно на подоконник и тяжело прислонился к стене, не глядя на Арамиса. – Я в полном порядке. Ты не обязан здесь быть. 

– Но если я хочу здесь быть? – задал вопрос Арамис, быстро оценивая, насколько Атос будет возражать, если он подойдет ближе. Рискнув, он сделал шаг, увидев, как колени Атоса начинают подгибаться. – А я хочу. Быть здесь, в смысле. 

– Тогда ты глупец, – произнес Атос, и добавил тише, сам себе: – Вы все глупцы. Никто из вас не уходит, что бы я ни говорил. 

– Так бывает, когда у тебя есть друзья. – Арамис, готовый метнуться вперед в любой момент, глядел, как Атос позволяет себе сползти вниз по стене, его рубашка задирается, зацепившись за шершавую поверхность. – Я не знаю, что с тобой сейчас происходит, но я знаю, что в последнее время с тобой что-то неладно. Мы все это видели и волнуемся. 

Атос полуприкрытыми глазами поглядел на Арамиса. 

– И ты вытянул неудачный жребий и пришел меня проведать. 

– Вовсе нет. Я хотел прийти. – Он правда хотел, он всегда хочет убедиться в благополучии Атоса. – Боюсь, тебе от меня не избавиться, друг мой. 

Долгая пауза, достаточная чтобы Арамис начал думать, не уснул ли Атос с открытыми глазами. Потом: 

– Ты называл меня так раньше, когда нес в лесу. Мой друг. 

– Ты это слышал? – Арамис удивленно вспомнил тот случай в лесу, когда он едва не надорвался, пытаясь дотащить Атоса в безопасное место. – Я думал, ты был без сознания. 

– Был, почти. – Язык Атоса начал заплетаться, но Арамис подозревал, что это подступающий сон, а не вино. – Я слышал иногда твой голос, слова помогали не отключиться совсем. 

– Как когда я назвал тебя другом, – сказал Арамис и присел перед Атосом, глядя глаза в глаза. – Хорошо, потому что это правда. Я твой друг, и я никуда не уйду. Ну, разве что отведу тебя в кровать. Ты не в том возрасте, чтобы спать на полу без необходимости. 

– Мне вполне удобно здесь, – возразил Атос, но больше не протестовал, когда Арамис подхватил его под мышки и вздернул на ноги. Не слишком легкий маневр, но у Арамиса была богатая практика, и через минуту он потащил Атоса в кровать. 

– Вот так, тебе будет гораздо удобнее. – Аккуратно уложив Атоса на тонком матрасе, Арамис ловко стянул с него сапоги и накрыл подобранным с пола одеялом. – Спокойной ночи, друг мой, я буду здесь, когда ты проснешься. 

И Арамис будет, сколько бы это не заняло.


	4. Chapter 4

– Это закончится катастрофой. – Судя по голосу, Атоса такая перспектива скорее забавляла, чем тревожила. – Ставлю на то, что д’Артаньян окажется в пыли, а Портос в центре драки. 

– То есть, совершенно обычный день, – сказал Арамис, не в силах сдержать улыбки, глядя как сияющий Портос топнул ногой по земле, присев и жестом приглашая д’Артаньяна подойти ближе. – Из него выйдет хороший конь, как считаешь? 

– Да, – согласился Атос, оценивающе осматривая Портоса с ног до головы. – Крепкий, но быстрый. Приобретение для любой конюшни. 

– Точно, – согласился Арамис. Сделав еще глоток вина, он слегка шевельнулся, задев плечом Атоса, и приготовился смотреть следующий раунд. Который, по меркам мушкетерских состязаний, несколько менее жесткий, чем обычно. За это Арамис был благодарен. После долгого заточения в бараках в самый разгар летней жары, люди начинали лезть на стенку от скуки, так что что-то спонтанное и беззаботное вроде этого было как раз тем, что доктор прописал. 

– Кажется, д’Артаньян готов сесть в седло, – сказал Арамис, пытаясь сохранять невозмутимость, но улыбка расползлась шире. 

В ответ Атос приподнял бровь и с еле заметной улыбкой заметил: 

– Разве не будет это отличным зрелищем. 

– Определенно будет, – согласился Арамис и умудрился удержать невозмутимое выражение на лице целую секунду, прежде чем расхохотаться. 

– Ты отвлечешь участников, – укоризненно произнес Атос, но хоть предыдущая улыбка скрылась, Арамис видел, как блестят у него глаза, как расслабленно он стоит и говорит, наблюдая за остальными. 

– Тогда я должен немедленно перестать смеяться, – изобразил раскаяние Арамис, когда Д’Артаньян прыжком вскочил на спину Портоса. 

– Хорошая посадка, что думаешь? 

Атос кивнул и провел рукой по лбу, стирая пот. 

– Мне кажется, он мог бы проявить чуть больше изящества при прыжке, но в целом. Да. 

– Придирки, придирки, – пробормотал Арамис, переведя взгляд с Портоса и д’Артаньяна на их соперников, двух мушкетеров, которые едва удерживали равновесие и перебрасывались беззлобными ругательствами, когда меньший запрыгнул на спину второго. – Весьма неравное состязание, это словно выставлять породистого коня против осла. 

– Ослы очень настойчивы, – заметил Атос, делая глоток вина, и добавил: – Но да, наша ставка в безопасности. 

Арамис нахмурился. 

– Еще у них дурной характер и они могут лягаться без причины. 

– Только будучи спровоцированы, – сказал Атос и снова улыбнулся, глянув на Арамиса. – А тебе стоит уже перестать точить зуб. Это случилось годы назад. 

– Я все еще чувствую отпечаток копыта. Когда влажно. Вообще-то… 

Арамис прервал скорбную историю о дьявольских ослах, когда Портос заорал и бросился вперед. Вторая пара мушкетеров сорвалась следом. Расхохотавшись, д’Артаньян вцепился в плечо Портоса одной рукой, второй пытаясь ссадить другого «всадника». Облака пыли клубились вокруг всех четверых, пока они бегали, и уворачивались, и пытались сбить с ног вторую пару. 

– Вот видишь, осел вполне справляется, – заметил Атос, и Арамису пришлось согласиться. Не то чтобы это означало, что они выиграют. Портос и д’Артаньян действуют слишком слажено, легко сохраняя равновесие. Портос снова завопил что-то и, сияя и с блестящими глазами, понесся на вторую пару. Д’Артаньян вскинул обе руки и ударил второго всадника в грудь обоими кулаками. 

Арами втянул воздух, уверенный, что конец близок – и так и есть. Сброшенный мушкетер с грохотом обрушился на землю. Второй повалился рядом через мгновение, и они лежали в пыли и хохотали, грязные и в поту. 

– Победа наша! – возгласил Портос, совершая круг почета. д’Артаньян, победно вскинув руки, продолжал держаться коленями, срывая аплодисменты от зрителей. – Приветствуйте победителей первого заезда турнира! 

Арамис не сдержал восторженной усмешки. 

– Теперь на них неделю управы не будет. 

– Если только кто-то их не победит, – сказал Атос и отставил кружку. – Мы можем предоставить им настоящую конкуренцию. Если ты готов снова меня нести. 

Арамису потребовалось мгновение, чтобы дошло, но когда это случилось, он отставил собственную кружку, такой счастливый, что от улыбки заныли щеки. 

– Ты хочешь поучаствовать? 

– Да,– согласился Атос. – Здесь жарко, и мы застряли здесь неизвестно на сколько времени. Лучше это, чем снова пересчитывать амуницию. 

– Точно. – Ухватив момент, прежде чем Атос успеет одуматься, Арамис закатал рукава рубашки, протиснулся вперед и заявил: – Пропустите настоящих чемпионов. 

– Думаешь, что сможешь нас победить, да? – Портос хлопнул Арамиса по плечу, когда тот подошел ближе. – Я за пару секунд тебя сделаю. 

– Можешь попытаться, но я несу Атоса. 

В качестве демонстрации Арамис слегка присел и уперся ногами в землю. Атос запрыгнул ему на спину и обхватил ногами за пояс. 

– Готов выиграть? – спросил Атос и наклонился вперед, теплый и надежный, обдавая дыханием щеку.– Мы справимся. Я доверяю тебе нести себя, как всегда. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Арамис, и с этого момента Атос повсюду, вес его на спине Арамиса, звук его дыхания, тепло его тела. Стоя на ярком свете солнца в окружении лучших друзей, Арамис ощущал единение и прилив сил и знал, что этот момент запомнится ему на всю жизнь, врежется в память. Вокруг остальные мушкетеры выкрикивали подстегивания и делали ставки. 

Улыбнувшись, Арамис сделал шаг назад и приготовился стартовать.


	5. Chapter 5

– Скажи, я говорил в последнее время, что ты идиот? – Атос глянул в сторону, оценивая бледность Арамиса и то, как он еле держится на ногах. – Потому что если нет, позволь это исправить. Ты идиот. 

– Ты уже говорил, неоднократно. – Апатично взмахнув рукой, Арамис отмахнулся от выговора Атоса, но больше ничего не добавил. Никаких острот или попыток заверить, что он в полном порядке. И это явное свидетельство того, как ему паршиво. 

– Ты не должен быть здесь. – И это правда, как бы странно сейчас ни казалось быть тремя и не четырьмя, не то чтобы Атос и его друзья – сиамские близнецы. Плюс, это дежурство чисто формальное. В кои-то веки не доносилось никаких слухов про потенциальную угрозу королю, требовалось лишь часами стоять неподвижно в полной униформе, наблюдая за королевскими стрельбищами. Атос мог заниматься подобным во сне – что и делал несколько раз, – и Арамис не должен был здесь. – Тебе лучше уйти. Если твое отсутствие будет замечено, Тревиль прикроет. 

Арамис улыбнулся тенью своей обычной сияющей улыбки. 

– Разумеется, мое отсутствие будет замечено. Я чрезвычайно заметен. 

– Чрезвычайно глуп, ты хочешь сказать, – бросил Атос, расстроенный неспособностью Арамиса увидеть здравый смысл. – Ты определенно болен. 

Выпрямив плечи и сжав губы, Арамис уставился вдаль, намеренно не глядя на Атоса. 

– Я могу выполнять свой долг. 

– Никто не говорил, что ты не можешь. – Атос разочарованно глянул в сторону Портоса, обдумывая последствия просто сказать ему взвалить Арамиса на плечо и отнести в гарнизон. Но, как бы заманчиво это не казалось, мушкетер, которого несут против его воли, не будет хорошо смотреться, и Атосу пришлось зайти с другой стороны. – Но оставаться здесь больным глупо и эгоистично. Ты можешь передать свою болезнь королю – или королеве. 

Это низкий удар и Атос ненавидел его использовать, но у него не осталось других доводов. 

– Хорошо. Я сообщу Тревилю, что плохо себя чувствую, – бросил Арамис, резко повернулся, пошатнувшись, и направился в сторону Тревиля. – Мы с моей болезнью уходим. 

– Хорошо, – коротко отозвался Атос и сжал кулаки, сопротивляясь побуждению последовать за ним. 

~*~*~*~ 

Когда Атос смог хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы проведать Арамиса, было уже поздно. После бесконечного дня наблюдений за стрельбищами и вечера обсуждений планов безопасности для в последнюю минуту запланированного банкета во дворце, Атосу хотелось лишь покинуть наконец кабинет Тревиля. 

– Он сказал, что ему не нужен врач, – сказал Тревиль, отодвигая горы пергамента с планами дворца. 

Заявление прозвучало одновременно неожиданно и не слишком ободряюще. Отодвинув собственный план, Атос поднял глаза: 

– Мы об Арамисе говорим. У него может отваливаться нога, но он будет говорить, что утром будет в порядке. 

– Я в курсе, – Тревиль вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Именно поэтому ты можешь идти. Я закончу сам. 

Атосу очень хотелось согласиться, но он этого не сделал. Не мог, потому что, как бы ему не хотелось убедиться, что с Арамисом все в порядке, он нужен здесь Тревилю и не может просто уйти: у него есть работа, которую нужно сделать, планы, которые нужно просмотреть и множество других вещей, которые необходимо закончить, прежде чем справляться о больном друге. 

– Портос и д’Артаньян пошли его проверить, я должен… 

– Ты должен отложить эти планы и тоже его проверить, – прервал Тревиль, забирая у Атоса его стопку планов и перекладывая на свой край стола. – Основная часть планов на завтра закончена, я вполне способен завершить остальные сам. Иди. И скажи ему, что завтра я не хочу его видеть. 

У непоколебимости Атоса тоже были пределы, и он встал, едва не сшибив кресло в поспешности добраться до двери. – Скажу. 

– Отлично, – сказал Тревиль и прибавил: – Если он попытается встать с кровати, привяжи его. 

Атос улыбнулся: 

– С удовольствием. 

~*~*~*~ 

Последнее, что ожидал увидеть Атос, входя в комнату Арамиса – Портоса на коленях, вытирающего пол, и д’Артаньяна, склонившегося над кроватью. 

Атос сделал осторожный шаг вперед и застыл на месте. Арамис стоял у открытого окна в одной рубашке и нижних штанах, несчастный и слишком бледный, дрожа и потирая голые руки. Он тяжело сглотнул, прежде чем глянуть на Атоса, очевидно, забыв о недавних разногласиях. 

– Боюсь, ты зашел в неудачный момент. Я сказал Портосу, что уберу, но он настоял. 

– Стой смирно, – махнул в сторону окна Портоса, гримаса никак не скрыла беспокойство, когда он добавил: – Через пару минут д’Артаньян переменит твою постель, и снова сможешь лечь. 

– Так и сделаю. – Арамис шагнул было вперед, но едва сделал шаг, как его колени подогнулись, заставив Атоса метнуться вперед и ухватить его за руки, не давая упасть. 

– Именно поэтому я велел тебе стоять смирно, – Портос не добавил _болван ты этакий_ , но это сильно подразумевалось. – Мне уже пришлось один раз его ловить. 

– Меня не нужно ловить, я вполне способен стоять самостоятельно. – Это утверждение прозвучало бы более веско, если бы Арамис не дрожал, не был таким горячим и не шатался, несмотря на поддерживающего его Атоса. 

– Попробуй это сказать тем, кто тебе поверит, – возразил Атос. 

– Готово, – д’Артаньян набросил одеяло на кровать и отвернул угол. – Можешь возвращаться. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Арамис, и Атос видел, как он собирается с силами для путешествия в четыре шага. – Ты хороший друг. 

– Ерунда, – дернул плечами д’Артаньян, но выглядел довольным, расправляя воображаемую складку на одеяле и взбивая тонкую подушку. 

– Нет, не ерунда. Никто из вас не обязан быть здесь, но… 

– Можешь отплатить нам, вернувшись в кровать. – Обычно не в правилах Атоса перебивать говорящего. Но сейчас он прекрасно сознавал, что хотя Арамис и благодарен, проговаривать это в основном техника задерживания. – Сейчас. 

С этим скудным предупреждением Атос без дальнейших комментариев подхватил Арамиса на руки – словно ежедневно носит друзей на руках, и это не стоит внимания. 

– Я могу сам, – сказал Арамис, но протест прозвучал формально в лучшем случае, когда он уткнулся лбом в плечо Атоса и обмяк. 

– Ну, теперь Атос избавил тебя от хлопот. – Стоя в изножье кровати, Портос откинул одеяло и сдвинул брови, глядя, как Атос осторожно опускает Арамиса на кровать. 

– Я попрошу у Констанции еще одеял, – сказал д’Артаньян, проскальзывая между Атосом и Портосом. – Ты все еще выглядишь замерзшим. 

Арамис помотал головой и поморщился. 

– Я в порядке. 

– Ну разумеется, – сказал Атос и, наклонившись, пощупал его лоб. Ощутив жар и отсутствие пота, он глянул на д’Артаньяна. – Принеси эти одеяла и чаю, если сможешь достать. 

– Я достану, – пообещал д’Артаньян и, улыбнувшись Арамису, тронул его за плечо, прежде чем уходить. 

– А мы останемся и присмотрим за этим идиотом, – сказал Портос, поправляя одеялои подтыкая края. – Если снова станет тошнить, горшок на полу. 

– При условии, что он сможет освободиться из этого кокона, – сказал Атос, чуть ослабляя одеяло. – Как ты себя чувствуешь сейчас? 

– Мутит, голова раскалывается, и ноют все кости, – пробормотал Арамис еле слышным шепотом, передернулся и зажмурил глаза. – Но завтра я буду в порядке. 

– Ну разумеется, – согласился Атос, обменялся взглядом с Портосом, и вместе они уселись и приготовились ждать, пока он проснется. 

End.


End file.
